First Stirrings
by inatrice
Summary: Altair and Malik have a bit of a history before they reach Solomon's Temple. TW: Underage, implied non-con.


**A/N: Written for a friend. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: This is a fic about novices (UNDERAGE) discovering what their bodies can do and how they feel about each other. There is also implied non-con. If you're not okay with that, DON'T READ IT.**

* * *

Their first kiss was when they were seven years old.

Altaïr had asked one of the higher ranked assassins what a man and a woman were doing while they were in the village below the castle.

"That, Altaïr," the man had said. "Is a kiss. You share it with someone very dear to you. Someone very special."

Altaïr was sure he knew who he was going to kiss. He couldn't think of anyone more special than his best friend. As soon as they returned to Masyaf castle, he ran to where he knew he could find Malik, the library.

He was out of breath when he arrived and Malik looked slightly startled. "What is it?" The other boy asked. "What's wrong?"

Altaïr just smiled at his friend. "Malik, I have learned something new today."

Malik instantly brightened. "Share your knowledge, please!"

Leaning forward, Altaïr quickly pressed his lips to Malik's. It was short and awkward and Malik shoved him away almost instantly. "Altaïr, what was that?" He hissed.

"It was a kiss." Altaïr looked to the floor, embarrassed. "It is for those who are very special to you."

"Oh," He heard Malik shift before taking a hold of his arms. Altaïr looked up and saw kindness in the other boy's eyes. "Thank you for the knowledge Altaïr. And thank you for the kiss." He smiled and kissed Altaïr back.

* * *

Their first night in the same bed wasn't something either of them really wanted to remember, though Altaïr did on occasion.

Altaïr had been moved to Malik's room suddenly when they were 11. Malik was nervous. An older assassin made Malik promise he would never ask Altaïr why he had been moved.

Altaïr was different though. He sat on his new bed, silent and staring at the wall. Malik tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer.

That first night, Malik lay awake wondering what all the secrecy was for and why Altaïr was acting so strange. Then he heard Altaïr shift and nearly shout "no". Malik sat up, thinking Altaïr was awake. The other boy shifted in his bed again before he started screaming and thrashing.

Malik launched himself out of his bed and over to his friend. "Altaïr! Altaïr! Please it's okay!" Malik shook him until the other boy finally opened his eyes and saw him. "You were dreaming." Malik told his friend.

Altaïr wrapped his arms around Malik and clung to him. "Don't leave me, Malik." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Don't you leave me, too."

Malik slid into Altaïr's bed and put his arms around the other boy. "I will never leave you." He promised. He kissed Altaïr on the top of the head as he cried into Malik's chest. "Never."

* * *

They often spent their nights in the same bed after the first time. They also discovered that kissing was something they both really enjoyed, though they tended to keep it a private thing since they never saw two men kissing in public.

The night of Malik's thirteenth birthday was a turning point, though.

Altaïr climbed into his bed after all the lights in the castle had been put out. "Did you have a good birthday?" Altaïr asked, sitting on Malik's thighs, entwining their fingers.

Malik looked up at his best friend, smiling at the way the moon cast silver light on his face. He'd been noticing more and more how handsome Altaïr was becoming. "Yes, very good. And now I can spend the night with you." He reached a hand up to touch Altaïr's face. "And that is my favorite gift."

Altaïr smiled warmly at him before leaning down and kissing him. Malik's hands found their way on to Altaïr's back and into his short hair, unconsciously pulling him closer. Their kisses had progressed far passed mere chaste touches long before, but now as Altaïr slid his tongue along Malik's lips, Malik felt something stir inside of him. He kissed Altaïr again, with more intensity, their tongues twisting together, making that something stir even more.

After a few minutes Altaïr leaned back, concern on his face. "Malik are you all right?"

"Yes," Malik answered, though he was a bit … how did he describe this? Flustered? "Why?" Altaïr rolled off of him and pulled down the blanket. They both looked at the tenting in Malik's pants. "That's never happened before."

Altaïr, always pushing boundaries, reached out and pulled Malik's pants down. "Why is it doing that now?" Malik shrugged. Altaïr put his hand on Malik's member. Malik let out a gasp and fell back against the pillows. "Did I hurt you?" Altaïr asked urgently.

"No, no." Malik sat up. "It felt … really good."

Altaïr brightened at that. "Should I do it again?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He wrapped his hand around Malik's cock and moved his hand.

Malik fell against the pillows again and put his hands over mouth to keep from making too much noise. He'd never felt anything like this before. Heat curled low in his stomach and he whispered for Altaïr to go faster.

Malik grabbed one of the smaller pillows and shoved it against his face to muffle his moans as Altaïr's hand pumped faster. The heat within him grew until it became too much. The heat overtook him and he crushed the pillow to his face to keep from screaming. His head felt fuzzy and he was pleasantly warm all over. He barely heard Altaïr yelp.

"What? What happened?" He threw the pillow off his face and saw Altaïr's confused expression.

Altaïr was looking at his hand. "You … a bunch of white stuff came out."

Malik felt himself flush from embarrassment, but his body felt limp and pleasant and he almost didn't care. "That felt so good Altaïr." He whispered lying back against his bed.

Altaïr wiped his hand on the blanket. "Should I do it again?" he asked before grabbing.

Malik jumped a bit, surprised at how he was even more sensitive now, and that this time it almost hurt a bit. "No," He took Altaïr's hand away and pulled up his pants. "No. Not necessary." He pulled the other boy closer and kissed him gently. "Shall we see if the same happens to you?"

* * *

Malik had been seventeen for about three months when Altaïr returned from his first mission out in the field with a master assassin. Malik was happy to have his best friend and roommate back as he had been gone nearly four months.

When Altaïr climbed into his bed that night, Malik couldn't help the burst of happiness in his chest. He grabbed Altaïr and held him close, kissing what he could. Altaïr laughed as he tried to return Malik's sloppy kisses. "I missed you, too." Altaïr whispered, placing his hands on either side of Malik's face.

"What was it like out there?" Malik asked, his eyes lighting up excitedly. They hadn't gotten much time to talk as Altaïr had been very popular amongst the other novices that day. He was the youngest to go out on a mission like that in many, many years. Most people in the castle were sure that Altaïr would become the youngest to reach master assassin status in Masyaf's history.

"It is amazing, Malik. So much freedom. So many things you can do without being held back. The world is a beautiful place." Altaïr kissed his nose. "I cannot wait for you to see it."

"We will see it together, Altaïr." Malik said, excited.

Altaïr gave him an awkward smile and kissed him before he could say anything more. "Can I show you something I learned while I was away?" He whispered.

Malik smiled at him widely. "Always. You know I am eager to learn."

A wicked smile creeped on to Altaïr's face. "Stay here." He slid off the bed and returned a few heartbeats later with a small jar of oil.

Malik looked at him confused. "What is this for?"

"It is for bringing us closer." Altaïr told him, crawling back into the bed.

"Closer?" Malik didn't understand what the other boy was saying.

Altaïr set the jar on the floor and got under the covers with Malik. He helped him out of his pants before stripping himself. Malik could feel himself blushing. "So close," Altaïr said excitedly. "That we will become one."

Malik was speechless. Altaïr's words made a fire start in the pit of his stomach. "Altaïr…" The other boy kissed him while he reached for the oil. Altaïr dipped his fingers in the oil before moving his hand between Malik's legs. "What – what are you doing?"

"Just relax." Altaïr told him, kissing his neck before pressing his fingers in.

Malik shifted suddenly uncomfortable. He couldn't breathe, the sensations were almost too much. He didn't know if he liked it. It burned as Altaïr pushed in another finger. "Altaïr wait." Malik mumbled, his voice cracking.

"Shh." Altaïr whispered. "It will only hurt for a little while." He promised.

Malik's hands fisted into the blankets as he felt Altaïr stretch him. He tried not to cry out too loud, but then Altaïr moved his hand and "Oh!" Malik moaned. "What did you do?"

Altaïr chuckled lightly. "Like that?" He twisted his fingers again.

Malik bit his bottom lip trying to muffle the noises coming out of him. Altaïr removed his fingers slowly and Malik suddenly felt empty. The other boy grabbed the oil again and used it to slick his erection. Malik felt the fire in his stomach grow and flare out across of his body. He could guess what was going to happen next.

"Roll over."

Malik complied. He felt Altaïr's hands on his hips as he brought him up to his knees and spread his legs. Malik grabbed a pillow, hands flexing nervously. He gasped when he felt Altaïr begin to press himself in, the burn so much more intense than when Altaïr had used his fingers. Altaïr ran his hands over Malik's back and shoulders as he pressed in farther. "You're doing so well." Altaïr whispered in his ear.

It took a while, but finally Altaïr was all the way inside. Their bodies were flush against each other. Altaïr twined his fingers with Malik's "Is this all right?" Malik nodded, panting. Altaïr shifted his hips back before rocking forward again. Malik pressed his face into his pillow, pain and pleasure mixing as he tried to stay quiet. Altaïr moaned lightly as his hips continued to rock.

Malik couldn't help but wonder how Altaïr had learned this. Certainly someone had done this to him if he understood it this much. Or perhaps he had done it with someone else. Malik felt tears spring to his eyes. He almost felt cheated that he was not the first that Altaïr had experienced this with.

"Oh, Malik," Altaïr breathed, squeezing his hands. "Oh, I love you."

And then he really couldn't breathe. Altaïr loved him? Had he meant to say that? Surely Altaïr couldn't love him? But Malik had little time to think as Altaïr's hand moved from his own down to Malik's cock. Malik shoved his face farther into the pillow, nearly screaming, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Altaïr's hips sped up, losing their measured pace, and suddenly he was moaning Malik's name. He didn't pull out of Malik but continued to move his hand along Malik's member until Malik was shaking from his own climax.

They separated and Altaïr flopped down next to Malik, blissful look on his face. "Altaïr?" Malik asked quietly.

"Yes, _habibi_?"

_Habibi_? Malik felt himself blush. He rather liked the sound of that. "How did you learn … that?"

Altaïr opened his eyes and furrowed his brow, but he didn't look at Malik. "You learn things in the field."

"So you have done that before?"

It took Altaïr a second to respond. "Yes." He admitted quietly before meeting Malik's gaze. "But this is the first time with someone I love."

Hundred of possibilities flitted through Malik's brain. He had so many questions but he saw how uncomfortable Altaïr was getting, so he asked a simple one for now. "So you love me?"

"In so many ways."

Malik closed his eyes and snuggled his way into Altaïr's arms. "I love you, too." He felt Altaïr's breath hitch as he was pulled closer. He could hear Altaïr whisper thank you a few times. Malik ran his hands through Altaïr's hair. "I hope nothing ever changes what we have."

Altaïr looked up and kissed him gently. "I hope so, too."


End file.
